


I've been waiting for your Touch

by adropintheocean (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Smut, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 07:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/adropintheocean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam and Zayn have been best friends since Kindergarten. After school they somehow lose each other and each one is living his own life until one day they meet again. It's totally unexpected but they're both so happy to see each other again and be "best friends" again. But it kind of feels like more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've been waiting for your Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so what can I say? This is my first writing (or at least the first one I thought is presentable enough to upload) and I hope there are not too many mistakes since english is not my mothertongue.The title is a line of the song "Your Touch" by Blake Lewis and I thought that it fits quite good. I can be found on tumblr: zaynluvsleyum.tumblr.com  
> Thanks for reading this! Comment and tell me if you liked it or not:)

_It's been six years now. Six years._  
  
Liam thinks when he wakes up. Today is Zayn's Birthday and that's why he thinks about it. They haven't seen each other properly since they both left school but they keep in touch more or less. They text each other Birthday messages or Merry Christmas-es and on New Years Eve they wish each other a Happy New Year and that's it. It's quite sad because they really were best friends who shared anything and met up nearly every day to play football, to do homework or just to hang out. But they're both twenty-five now, living in different cities, living their own lives. Zayn probably has a family, Liam can't even manage to keep a boyfriend for half a year. He misses Zayn, he admits. He really does. But he can't really change the situation now, can he? He doesn't even know Zayn's adress! Liam takes his mobile and types a simple _Happy Birthday Zayn! Have a great one:)_ _x_ and sits up a bit. His phone vibrates and he reads Zayns answer _Thanks Li:) Hopefully we'll meet again soon x_. Liam stands up, brushes his teeth and puts on his clothes. It's a cold Saturday so he puts on a warm jacket before he leaves the flat to pick up some breakfast from the bakery just around the corner. When he's back again he turns on the coffee mashine and makes himself a bap with Cherry jam and turns on the TV. Saturday's the only day, besides Sunday, where he doesn't have to go to work. He enjoys his weekends although they're pretty boring most of the time. He decides to go for a run after breakfast because he hadn't really much time to do sports the last few days. He changes in his running clothes and finishes his coffee before he heads outside. The feeling Liam gets when he runs is just pure freedom. He can't really explain why but for him it feels like that. After a good hour he passes a nice café and decides to warm up a bit and eat a donut. He walks inside and takes a seat at a small round table in the corner of the room. He orders a water and a filled chocolate donut - his favourite. Someone must have left their newspaper here so Liam just flicks through the pages and reads the parts he's interested in, just to pass time a bit. "Is this seat taken?" Liam lifts his head and his eyes widen in surprise. "Zayn! What...What are you doing here?" Liam stands up and pulls Zayn into a strong hug "Happy Birthday, man! I missed you!" Zayn chuckles "Thanks, Liam. Missed you, too." Liam breaks the hug and offers Zayn a seat. He orders a coffee and Liam asks again "Now tell me, what are you doing here? I haven't seen you in ages! Literally!" Zayn snickers and tells Liam that because of his job he had to move into another city and coincidentally it was the town Liam lives in. They talk for hours and tell each other what happened in the last few years. Zayn - just as Liam - had a few girlfriends and boyfriends but never really anything serious. As the clock passes 1p.m they decide to have lunch together. They go to a Pizza place and finally Liam asks "What happened? I mean, it's been six years now! Why did we...you know...drift apart? As dramatic as that sounds" Zayn laughs a little but then gets serious again "I don't know. We just lived on, didn't we? But I really missed you Liam. There have been so many moments where I thought about you. What you might be doing. How you might feel. If you're taken." He gets quiet. Liam notices that Zayn frowns down on his plate. "Yeah, I thought about you, too. Like, really much! Do you think we can meet up more often? Now that we live in the same town." Zayn looks up at him "Of course Liam. I'd really like to do that." Liam smiles and when they finish eating they exchange adresses and head back home. Liam takes a shower and when he's just about to fall asleep, his phone vibrates. It's a text from Zayn _It was nice seeing you again, Liam:) g'night x_ Liam answers _Yeah, it was:) night Zayn x_

* * *

The next months they do meet more often. Sometimes at Zayn's, sometimes at Liam's, sometimes for lunch at the Pizza place. It's nice to have the friendship back. Not that it was really ever gone but it just wasn't that...intense anymore. They talk about everything, just like before and Liam's happy. One day when Zayn is over at Liam's flat and they watch TV together, Zayn falls asleep with his head in Liam's lap. Liam smiles at that and softly awakes him. "Zayn?" "Mmh? What?" Zayn rubs his eyes sleepily and looks up at Liam. "You fell asleep" "Oh. Sorry for that. I think I'll just-" He yawns "-I'll just go home" "Don't be sorry. And you can stay here for the night if you want to. You can just have the couch. Or we share a bed like we did when we were young" Liam laughs and says it more like a joke, although he thinks that he wouldn't exactly have a problem with that. Zayn smiles at him "Thanks man. I think I'll just do that." He lifts himself up so that Liam can stand up and pick up a blanket and a pillow. "Liam?" He turns to Zayn "yeah?" "Do you...I mean...would you mind If we slept together? In one bed I mean. You know just...sleeping..." Liam sees that Zayn blushes a bit and lowers his head. "Nope, not at all. We've known each other for what? 20 years now? I think it shouldn't be a problem, right?" "Okay. Yeah, okay." Zayn mumbles and lifts himself up from the sofa. "I'll just clean my teeth" "Alright. There's an unused toothbrush under the sink. Just take that one" "Okay." Zayn says once again. Liam puts the pillow and blankets on his bed and makes Zayn more room. He takes off his shirt and sweatpants and waits for Zayn to come out of the bathroom, so that he himself can brush his teeth. Zayn quietly opens the door and steps inside. He's also just wearing his boxers and Liam sees the tattoos on Zayn's torso "Wow. That's incredible, Zayn." Before he can stop himself he's already stood up and brushes his fingers over the tattoos. "Yeah. quite shocking, right?" Zayn smiles sheepishly. "Not really though. You have always been a bit of a rebel" Liam can't stop from trailing his fingers over each one of them and he's breathless. He always knew that Zayn was pretty but right now, with his hair not styled up, with the light stubble on his jaw and with theese tattoos Zayn just looks incredibly beautiful and Liam thinks he has never seen anyone that perfect before. And that's when it hits him. He didn't only miss his best friend Zayn. He missed his smell, the way he laughs, the way he gets lost in his own little world when he draws, the way that Zayn just _is_ and it's painful. Liam's hand stops at the black heart on Zayn's hip. He strokes it with his thumb and notices that Zayn watches him. But not his hand, more his face. Zayn is literally staring at Liam and when their eyes lock it's like a lightning through Liam's mind, his heart, his entire body and he opens his mouth but there's not a single sound coming out of it. "Liam..." Zayn only whispers but it feels like his voice is all over Liam's brain and he can't think properly. Maybe because of that he does it. He kisses Zayn. He gently presses his lips against Zayn's and lays his hands on Zayn's hips. When Liam realises what he's doing, he's just about to pull away from Zayn but he feels his hands around his own neck and how he slowly opens his mouth to make room for Liam's tounge. The kiss is not like he'd ever imagined it to be. It's better, because it's _real!_ Before he can think they're on Liam's bed. Zayn's underneath Liam and he curls his legs around Liam's hips. Liam slowly grinds down on Zayn's crotch and a light moan escapes both of them. Liam breaks the kiss because he's not sure if Zayn's really okay with that. "Is this okay? I mean, do you really want this?" Zayn just looks at him and says, smirking, "I think the fact that I'm already hard is enough proof that it's 'okay' for me" Liam smiles and goes back to kissing Zayn. He goes from Zayn's mouth to his neck, to his shoulder, to his chest and places a kiss directly on the tattooed red lips between the wings. He tugs at Zayns waistband and pulls his boxers down before getting rid of his own. He reaches for the drawer of the nightstand beside the bed and grabs a bottle of lube and a condom. He slicks up his fingers and starts pushing one of them into Zayn's entrance. A moan comes from his lips and he digs his nails in Liam's shoulders. Liam adds a second finger and, when he thinks it's enough, a third one. He kisses down Zayn's jaw and Zayn nearly whimpers "Liam, p-please just... _fuck Liam_ _!_ ". Liam pulls his fingers out, slips on the condom, slicks himself up and hovers over Zayn's hole for a moment. "You're beautiful, you know that?" Zayn looks at him with wide eyes and his mouth slightly open "I can give that compliment back, Liam." Liam presses a kiss against Zayn's lips and gently pushes in. "Oh God, Liam I... _fuck!_ " Zayn gasps. Liam pushes in a little more and when he's completely surrounded by the tightness of Zayn he can't keep that slow rhythm and he moves faster. He places a hand around Zayn's dick and starts stroking it. He can feel that warm feeling coming up in his stomach and he pushes in stronger and even faster now and when he feels Zayn arching his back upwards and coming all over his hands he can't hold himself back anymore and he comes with stuttering moves of his hips and they both ride out their orgasms. Eventually Liam collapses on top of Zayn and pulls out of him. He stands up, throws the condom in the trash and quickly gets a towel to clean them both up. They lie next to each other and they're still breathing heavily. Liam turns his head to Zayn "Do you know how long I've waited for this?" Zayn keeps silent for a moment and just looks Liam in the eyes. Liam thinks he's never seen eyes that brown, that deep and that sparkling before. "I think I can imagine" He finally says. He closes the space between them by pulling Liam into a kiss. "I love you" He says "I always did. I just thought you would never like me like that." "You were wrong, obviously" Liam says, slightly smiling. "I love you, too, you know." Zayn fondly smiles at him "That's good." He scoots closer to Liam and puts his head on Liam's chest. Liam kisses his forehead and that's how they fall alseep. Tangled up in each other and completely, perfectly happy.


End file.
